


Prisoners

by Deryl_B



Category: Voltron - Fandom, klance - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, So much angst, Why do I do this to myself, captured paladins, future fluff, im sorry, like a painful amount of angst, protective keith, set at the end of season 1, what even are tags lol, worrying lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deryl_B/pseuds/Deryl_B
Summary: Annnd there's chapter 1 for ya folks. Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas or suggestions for how this should go.Requests are always open too :)





	

Keith groaned, his head was throbbing and he felt his entire body shuddering uncontrollably. 

Wait. 

"Lance!!" He shot up before collapsing back to the floor from weakness, looking around desperately he realised where he was. A Galra prison cell, they'd been captured. It all came back to him how the team had ended up on an unfamiliar planet with no knowledge of even which galaxy they where in. 

And they were separated, scattered across different locations on the planet when the lions had fallen out of the ships cargo holder. 

But now here Keith was, trapped, alone and unsure of anything. He gave himself time to calm his mind and build his strength before properly analysing the situation of what was happening. He scoured the cell looking for any fault the guards could have made that he could use to his advantage.

That was when he saw it. 

Three of the walls were solid metal but the final one was some form of force field, it glowed purple but was still easily see through. Despite the coloured tint he could clearly make out what colour that uniform was in front of his eyes.

It was blue. 

He scrambled up running unsteadily up to the force field where he could clearly make out who was lying there. Lying there motionless... 

"Lance, Lance hey wake up!" He screamed but the brunette stayed totally still on the ground. "No no no come on!" He grunted through gritted teeth. 

Without realising it, a whimper could be heard from the other room, it was faint but it was something. Lance had his back to his terrified teammate but knew exactly whose voice he heard coming from behind him. 

"Keith.." The raven haired boys eyes widened in hope and he could feel warmth coming from his eyes. "That you buddy..?" Lance murmured trying to slowly sit up to face his friend. "Yeah, yeah it's me Lance. Are you ok? What happened? I don't understand" but while Keith bombarded his teammate with questions he froze as the other let out a loud yelp of pain as he tried to move. "Lance you're hurt!! Don't move please just stay still alright" the other tried to command but the blue pilot fought through the pain so that he could prop himself against the wall, sitting in a position so that he could now he his teammates face. He wishes he hadn't though as he noticed Keith's face had been battered and his eyes were tearing up in fear and distress. 

"What did they do to you?" He spoke faintly but the tone of concern was clear as day. Keith just shook his head frowning, "I dunno but this isn't about me, you're badly hurt" he didn't care anymore about the obvious desperation in his voice. 

"What this?" The brunette laughed breathlessly, "it's nothing I can't handle besides chicks dig battle scars" This comment both reassured and upset Keith at the same time. Even in the worst of times Lance could make people laugh, smile, feel reassured even in the most dire situations. That was Lance alright, putting others before himself and doing anything to put a smile on his friends face.

"Shut up you idiot" Keith smirked slightly looking up at his teammate and earning a goofy looking grin from Lance. It soon faded though as he looked down at himself, his uniform was beaten to a dented mess and multiple blood patches were formed across his body. He looked worried and upset in a way that pulled at Keith's heart so much it almost physically hurt him. "How did you get those?" He spoke quietly and Lance just seemed to look at him in confusion for sometime. 

"You really don't remember?" he asked. This made Keith anxious, so something had happened. Why couldn't he remember. 

"They all came out of nowhere, how they knew where we were I dunno but they came in hundreds" Keith noticed Lances body tense up and tremble as he explained. "I found Pidge first. She was in pretty bad condition but she was awake, and then" he paused for a moment and looked up at the red pilot for a second before hanging his head in what seemed like guilt. "Once I knew Pidge could handle herself I went out to find the others, then I found you." His blood ran cold at the thought of his friend having to have found him while in a situation where even he didn't know what was going on. "You were badly hurt, lost a lot of blood. I carried you for a while but you said it hurt too much so we stopped. At first I had hope y'know, finding you and stuff but then they arrived. I didn't have a weapon or anything and you were barely conscious. I wasn't going to let them take you so I tried to fight them off, there were too many though... I tried but, it wasn't enough. They grabbed you and started dragging you away, I tried to fight but they had me cornered, I wanted to help I did but, I just..." It was obvious from the look on his face that he hated having to relive the moment. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you..." 

Keith's cheeks were burning and a few singular tears rolled down his face. He bit his bottom lip hard, looking away from the other from feeling so hurt inside. "Lance... You did your best, there was no way of you beating them, this isn't your fault" 

A jolt of anger seemed to spark Lance up as his hand balled up into fists. "No it wasn't enough, I wasn't enough!! I tried to get out of their grip, to grab your arm but it was no use. I failed and now we're both stuck here, because of me" Keith couldn't bare seeing his friend like this. "There were hundreds of them Lance none of us could have done anything on our own you ju-"

"Stop trying to cover up my mistakes!!" Lance suddenly growled slamming his fist into the wall behind him before snatching at his arm and hissing at the pain that now seeped through his body. 

Keith was angry himself now. He grunted before looking directly at the injured brunette. "You're wrong!! Everything you were supposed to do in that situation you did, so stop blaming yourself for something that was unavoidable!!" 

He hadn't meant to have sounded that angry, his whole body was shaking from adrenaline but he felt cold seeing the hurt expression on the others face. "I didn't... I'm sorry" he sighed rubbing his temples in frustration. 

"No, it's ok" Lance said to the red paladin, now more calm and understanding of the situation.

**Author's Note:**

> Annnd there's chapter 1 for ya folks. Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas or suggestions for how this should go.
> 
> Requests are always open too :)


End file.
